Cosmopolitain FFX
by Arkel
Summary: Une rechute parodique. Ce que donnerait un magazine féminin dans le monde de FFX...
1. Chapter 1

Petit mot d'Arkel : Une idée qui m'est venue il y a trois ou quatre ans et qui a ressurgi quand j'ai retrouvé le brouillon. Et comme je me suis replongée dernièrement dans FFX j'ai retravaillé ce one-shot, qui me fait rire. Je vous laisse bons juges ! Peut-être qu'un jour je me lancerai dans les fics sérieuses de FFX !

Disclaimer: les persos de Final Fantasy dixième du nom ne m'appartiennent pas!

* * *

Cosmopolitain FFX

Article trouvé dans un célèbre magazine féminin…

_« Parmi tous les héros de notre monde vous l'avez choisi lui ! Mais le problème c'est que la personne en question vous évite et s'arrange pour échapper à son devoir conjugal ! Ecoutez donc nos conseils ! » _

**Tidus**

Ce que vous aimez chez lui : sa célébrité

Pourquoi vous êtes avec lui : vous êtes une fan de blitzball

A part le problème principal, où cela coince : il est tout le temps assailli de fans (féminines pour la plupart) en furie

Pour le problème principal quel coup vous a t'il déjà fait : de disparaître du jour au lendemain absorbé par Sin, qu'il disait

Quelque chose à rajouter : vous avez une baleine comme beau-père !

_La solution au problème : essayez de vous habiller en Invokeur ou optez pour la Mage Noire avec un décolleté plongeant. Au pire taper!_

**Auron**

Ce que vous aimez chez lui : son costume rouge, ses lunettes, ses petites mèches blanches, sa bouteille de saké

Pourquoi vous êtes avec lui : bah il cherchait quelqu'un pour nettoyer ses bottes

A part le problème principal, où cela coince : il vous donne l'impression d'en avoir rien à battre de vous

Pour le problème principal quel coup vous a t'il déjà fait : partir tout seul en forêt pendant la nuit de noces

Quelque chose à rajouter : bienheureuse celle qui touchera son cœur de gardien légendaire

_La solution au problème : essayez de vous intéresser à ses passions, partez avec lui dans ses voyages en solitaire et s'il refuse insistez. Au pire tapez !_

**Kimahri**

Ce que vous aimez chez lui : son côté Mufasa du Roi Lion et le fait qu'il ne parle jamais

Pourquoi vous êtes avec lui : y'avait plus beaucoup de femelles Ronsos alors…

A part le problème principal, où cela coince : il vous appelle 'femme' et se vexe si vous lui donnez le surnom affectif de 'tigrou'

Pour le problème principal quel coup vous a t'il déjà fait : « Kimahri va tuer du Seymour »

Quelque chose à rajouter : vous parlez pour deux et finalement au final c'est agaçant

_La solution au problème : allons, vous avez du charme servez-vous en donc ! Kimahri n'est pas un insensible malgré tout, quelques petites larmes et ça devrait aller ! Au pire, montrez que les temps changent et que les femelles sont les égales des mâles, donc tapez !_

**Wakka**

Ce que vous aimez chez lui : son côté gros nounours

Pourquoi vous êtes avec lui : parce que c'est le seul à Besaid à ne pas avoir de lien de parenté avec vous (du moins à partir de la génération de vos grands-parents)

A part le problème principal, où cela coince : vous pensez qu'il vous trompe avec la Mage Noire à grosse poitrine du village

Pour le problème principal quel coup vous a t'il déjà fait : Je vais boire un coup avec les copains du blitz

Quelque chose à rajouter : a t'il seulement un peu de cervelle ?

_La solution au problème : abonnez-le à Géo et faites-lui lire des magazines littéraires. Ne forcez cependant pas trop la dose ! Au pire, tapez !_

**Seymour **

Ce que vous aimez chez lui : mais enfin c'est Maître Seymour !

Pourquoi vous êtes avec lui : vous êtes une Invokeur et on vous a obligé à l'épouser (mais vous n'avez eu rien contre)

A part le problème principal, où cela coince : vous le soupçonnez d'avoir des mignons et de vouloir devenir 'master of the world'

Pour le problème principal quel coup vous a t'il déjà fait : « Et si on se faisait un petite chasse aux Ronsos ? »

Quelque chose à rajouter : mais pourquoi est-il aussi méchant !

_La solution au problème : faites-lui ravaler ses idées de grandeur en devenant plus forte que lui ! Dites-lui que vous ne demandez rien de mieux que d'être une Dark Lady à ses côtés. Au pire tapez !_

_Si vous êtes avec un O'aka, Maechen, Tromell, Cid, on ne peut rien faire pour vous. Clasko ? Il n'y a pas que le physique dans la vie et vu comme il s'occupe des chocobos il n'en peut-être que mignon. Gatta ? Il est difficile de sortir du syndrome du Bannisseur. Frangin ? Il est irrécupérable ! Isaaru ? Changez-lui sa coupe de cheveux ! Jecht ?Euh…comment dire…Barthello ? Vous avez des goûts spéciaux vous !_

_Dans notre prochain numéro un grand test pour cerner vos aptitudes à devenir Invoqueur, Mage Noire ou Voleuse. Une interview exclusive de Lady Yuna. Agenda des futurs concerts de Luca. Et nous retrouverons comme d'habitude Lady Dona pour ses conseils maquillage et mode._


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot d'Arkel : J'ai décidé de faire la suite, pour faire plaisir à mes reviewers… et à moi aussi ! Les personnages pourront être 'légèrement' OOC… surtout vers la fin (ne vous fiez pas au début qui commence gentil)

Cosmopolitain FFX la suite

Dans ce numéro interview exclusive de Lady Yuna et de ses gardiens. La fille de Sir Braska et ses compagnons ont accepté d'interrompre un instant leur voyage pour répondre à nos questions

_Cosmo :_ Bonjour Lady Yuna, c'est un grand honneur que vous nous faites.

_Lady Yuna : _Je vous en prie. C'est un plaisir de répondre aux questions d'un des plus prestigieux magazines de Spira.

_Cosmo : _Comment ? Vous lisez Cosmopolitain FFX ?

_Lady Yuna :_ Bien sûr ! Nous le recevons à Besaid, même si c'est avec quelques jours de retard à cause de la livraison.

_Cosmo :_ Nous en profitons pour remercier les courageux marins qui défient la mer et surtout Sin pour permettre à tout le monde de lire notre hebdomadaire. Lady Yuna, vous êtes donc partie en pèlerinage pour vaincre Sin. Pouvez-vous nous présenter vos gardiens ?

_Lady Yuna :_ Voici mes gardiens et amis. Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, Sir Auron, Rikku et Tidus.

_Cosmo :_ Sir Auron, c'est un honneur ! _(ndla : notre journaliste est une grande fan)_

_Auron (imperturbable) :_ Ah !

_Cosmo : _Je vois que vous avez beaucoup de gardiens. Que répondez-vous à vos détracteurs qui disent que deux ou trois ça suffit ?

_Lady Yuna (visiblement gênée) :_ Ce sont plus que des gardiens, ce sont mes amis !

_Cosmo :_ Certes ! Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

_Tidus (apparemment ennuyé d'être là) : _Quoi ?

_Cosmo :_ Pourquoi avez-vous décidé d'être le gardien de Lady Yuna ?

_Tidus :_ Les journalistes d'ici sont les mêmes qu'à Zanarkand !

_Cosmo :_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_Wakka :_ Désolé ! Notre ami a été contaminé par les toxines de Sin !

_Cosmo :_ Ha c'est pour ça… Wakka, comment arrivez-vous à conjuguer vie de gardien et joueur de blitzball ?

_Wakka (soudain timide) :_ Dès le prochain tournoi j'arrête le blitz…

_Cosmo :_ Ils disent tous ça… Lady Yuna, puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?

_Lady Yuna :_ Euh…

_Cosmo :_ Qu'en est-il des rumeurs de vos fiançailles avec Lord Seymour ?

_Auron :_ Elle ne désire pas faire de commentaire là-dessus !

_Cosmo :_ Vous êtes son manager ?

_Auron :_ Je partage cette tâche avec Kimahri et Lulu oui !

_Cosmo :_ Kimahri ? Vous voulez parler du Ronso. Pourquoi sa corne est cassée ?

Pendant quelques secondes il y eut un silence général. Nous supposons que la question était sans doute trop gênante.

_Cosmo :_ Bon très bien. Je voulais vous demander à tous votre opinion à propos de ceux qui utilisent des machines, comme les Bannisseurs et les Al Bhed.

_Wakka (soudain très zélé) :_ C'est inadmissible !

_Lulu :_ Calme-toi !

_Lady Yuna : _Hé bien c'est contre les préceptes de Yevon.

_Cosmo :_ Et vous autres qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ils ne dirent rien. La gardienne Rikku, une petite blonde tout juste adolescente, trépignait sur sa chaise.

_Cosmo :_ Je vais donc continuer avec des questions plus simples et moins polémiques. Lady Yuna, beaucoup de femmes vous envient. Il faut dire que vous êtes jolie, mince, élancée…

_Lady Yuna (toute rouge) :_ Oh vous me flattez ! Je ne suis pas si bien que ça !

_Cosmo :_ Quel est votre secret pour garder la forme ?

_Lady Yuna : _Je prie Yevon tous les jours…

_Cosmo :_ S'il suffisait de prier pour garder la ligne…

_Wakka :_ Vos propos sont à la limite blasphématoires !

_Cosmo :_ Les hommes ne peuvent pas comprendre.

_Wakka :_ Sauf votre respect, je trouve que votre journal ne sert pas à grand chose. Et dire que toutes les filles de Besaid le dévorent, même Lulu.

_Lulu :_ Quoi !

_Kimahri :_ Kimahri le lit aussi… _(ndla : notre journaliste s'est étonnée à ce moment d'entendre la voix caverneuse du Ronso) _Il est très bien ! Kimahri suit notamment la rubrique pour avoir le poil brillant !

_Lady Yuna :_ Kimahri, c'est la rubrique ' nos amis les animaux'… _(réfléchit quelques secondes) _Je comprends pourquoi mon Cosmo disparaissait quelques jours, avant de soudain réapparaître. C'était toi aussi les pages arrachées ?

_Kimahri :_ Kimahri n'abîme pas les affaires de Yuna. Il a toujours recopié les bons de commande pour commander les bijoux et les tresses artificielles. Mais il a vu Wakka tourner parfois autour !

_Wakka :_ C'est… C'est faux !

_Cosmo :_ C'est intéressant tout ça ! Racontez-nous Wakka !

_Wakka :_ Mais je…

_Lady Yuna :_ Ce n'est pas que ça me gênait c'était souvent les pubs qui étaient arrachées. Les pubs de lingerie… _(réagissant soudain) _Wa-Wakka ! Comment as-tu pu !

Wakka : Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas le seul mec à Besaid !

Et là il donna un coup dans les côtes de son voisin, le gardien Tidus, qui s'esclaffait de rire.

_Cosmo :_ Bon bref nous allons passer à autre chose si vous le voulez bien. Comment se passe ce pèlerinage ?

_Tous (en chœur) :_ Très bien !

_Cosmo :_ Vraiment ? Vous ne nous cachez rien ? En tout cas nous sommes heureuses d'apprendre qu'à part Lady Yuna, votre équipe fait la part belle à la gent féminine. Mlle Lulu, Mlle Rikku, cela se passe bien avec vos camarades masculins ?

_Rikku :_ Ils me chambrent de temps en temps…

_Lulu :_ Cela ne date pas d'hier que les hommes sont de nature douillette. Heureusement que sir Auron est là pour rattraper l'affaire…

_Cosmo :_ Il n'a donc aucun défaut ?

_Lulu :_ Hé bien… Il ne faut surtout pas le déranger pendant sa sieste !

_Auron (remontant ses lunettes avec dignité) :_ La sieste c'est sacré !

_Cosmo :_ Du moment qu'il ne ronfle pas…

_Rikku :_ Ne nous parlez pas de ronflements ! _(montrant les garçons)_ A eux quatre ils pourraient réveiller un shoopuf !

_Cosmo :_ Il est rassurant d'apprendre que même les gardiens sont des hommes comme les autres.

Notre interview se termine. Lady Yuna nous vous souhaitons bonne chance pour la suite de votre pèlerinage. Voici notre dernière question pour finir. Quel est votre gardien préféré ?

A ce moment-là il y eut un grand silence… 

_Wakka :_ Bien évidemment que c'est moi !

_Rikku :_ Pff n'importe quoi ! C'est moi sa cousine non ?

_Auron :_ Sans vouloir me vanter je connais Yuna depuis plus longtemps que vous il est donc normal…

_Lulu :_ La personne la plus proche de Yuna ici c'est moi…

_Tidus :_ Ha ha ! Vous y êtes pas du tout… Celui qu'elle préfère c'est moi, désolé !

_Lady Yuna :_ Euuuuuuuuuuuuh…

_Kimahri :_ Yuna est embarrassée !

_Cosmo :_ Alors ?

_Lady Yuna :_ Je ne peux pas choisir comme ça… _(voit que tous les gardiens la regardent avec insistance)_ Je peux pas ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn !

**Et c'est là que Lady Yuna partit en courant… et que les gardiens ont commencé à se disputer… et à se taper ! De tout façon notre journaliste a profité de la situation pour chiper les lunettes de son idole Auron. Quels gais-lurons ces gardiens ! Et ça veut sauver Spira ? Nous souhaitons beaucoup de courage à notre Invokeur Yuna !**

**A bientôt dans notre prochain numéro… si nous ne sommes pas engloutis par Sin d'ici là.**


End file.
